


The Wait's Not As Bad If I Have You

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Florence could make a grumpy, tired Isabella smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait's Not As Bad If I Have You

“Could this que move any slower?” Isa groaned, tired and grumpy from a hangover.

Florence just glanced at her, losing her patience.

“Ugh, I just want to sit down on the plane. I feel sick.” She continued to moan.

“Isabella! You’re not the only one with a hangover and seeing as it you were the cause, I would suggest you shut up.” Florence snapped, causing a few people around them to glance in their direction.

Isa kept quiet. “Fine.” She mumbled.

“Thank you.”

Isa looked around, people watching, before frowning as she replayed what Florence had just said. “Wait, how is it my fault?” She questioned, looking up at Florence with panda eyes.

Florence groaned. “Oh don’t stay in tonight Florence, let’s go out. We won’t drink much I promise. Just one more Tequila shot Flo, just one more Jaegerbomb.” She said, imitating the blonde.

Isa knew she was right but she was in an annoying mood and out of pride, she couldn’t let Florence have the last word. “I don’t sound like that.” She grumbled, glancing around before looking up to meet Florence’s glare.

“I swear to god, Isa.” She said, glaring at her before breaking eye contact because no matter how mad she was, something in her made her want to jump forward and lock her lips with Isa’s. She turned to look straight ahead of her and struggled to keep her gaze fixed there as she felt Isa beside her.

Isa had shuffled a little closer so their arms were touching and she felt her hand brush against hers again and again. She slowly breathed out and glanced at Isa from the corner of her eye to see that Isa was looking up at her but looked away as soon as their eyes met. A small smirk grew on Florence’s face.

“I um…I-I’m gonna get a drink or something.” Isa stuttered, out of embarrassment.

Flo gave a slow nod, still gazing ahead of her until Isa turned to walk away. She quickly reached out and caught Isa’s hand in hers, entwined their fingers together and pulled her back to her side; all while keeping her gaze fixated on the same spot ahead.

Isa looked up at her and smiled to herself, giving Flo’s hand a squeeze. Suddenly this long que didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
